Bloodbrothers/Operators/Prodigy
Project: Prodigy is an operator featured in Bloodbrothers and the first post-release operator, being added in February 2022. Born through the PRODIGY Project of Deepsense Authority, Prodigy is an in-vitro developed human, genetically altered to create a line of next-generation of supersoldiers. He is the oldest exemplar of a successful specimen, resulting in him being deployed by the Eclipse Corporation as a top secret super weapon. However, Prodigy possesses the psyche of a 14-year old, eventually causing him to undermine his command and running away to New York City. Abilities Unarmed & Dangerous is a pseudo-primary weapon passive that only allows the use of melee attacks. The passive also grants slightly increased attack speed, reducing the delay in between melee attacks. Upon obtaining a weapon, the passive disables and remains disabled for the remainder of the game. }} Pickpocket is Prodigy's only ability he has access to while Unarmed & Dangerous is active. Activating the ability causes a dash and melee-swipe attack. If an enemy is hit by the ability, Prodigy obtains the a duplicate of the target's weapon if he hasn't collected it yet. It disables Unarmed & Dangerous and unlocks Weapon Collector if it was the first weapon obtained. If he uses Pickpocket on an enemy while carrying a weapon and doesn't copy a new weapon, he instead automatically reloads his currently equipped weapon. }} Weapon Collector is a personal ability that collects weapons from enemies upon assisting in the elimination and walking over their corpse. Using the ability swaps the current weapon for the next weapon in collection, while holding down the button opens an inventory wheel that can be quickly navigated for precise swapping. Each collected weapon has access to both the regular fire and alternate fire mode. Upon acquiring a new weapon, Prodigy has to undergo an equipping animation when swapping to it. Newly copied weapons will be stored if another weapon is already equipped. There are a total of 8 slots, one for each enemy operator, as well as 3 extra in case enemies posses multiple weapons (or forms). In the menu, weapons can be dropped by pressing melee while hovering over it, discarding it. }} Expose Weakness is a constantly-applied team debuff for the enemy team. All characters have a specific color as an outline displayed in Prodigy's HUD, corresponding with their respective class. Each weapon collected from a class deals additional bonus damage by a 1.3x multiplier against a respective class. Power (Green) beats Impulse (Blue) beats Enigma (Yellow) beats Technique (Purple) beats Power. Balanced (Red) beats itself. }} Chain Kill is Prodigy's ultimate ability. Upon activation, enemies are targeted if they are in sight and range of Prodigy, with the closest target taking priority. The ability can be reactivated and Prodigy dashes to the target, dealing 60 damage upon arrival and stunning them for 1 second. Prodigy automatically jumps to their backside a few meters away and can then use his primary weapon again. The ability can be reactivated unlimited times in a span of 8 seconds. Enemies have a static cooldown of 3 seconds before they can be dashed to again, but they can only be stunned once and damage is halved by follow-up dashes. }} Gallery Prodigy Full.png